1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pumpkin lighting fixture, using a lighting mechanism to present realistic burning-flame effects inside the hollow of a pumpkin-shaped housing, providing convenience and safety in application.
2. Background of the Invention
In the conventional pumpkin lighting fixture, a real flame, such as a burning candle, is generally installed inside the hollow pumpkin to present lighting effects. However, a combustible substance that produces a real flame also involves the risk of high heat, lack of control of the flame that may result in a fire, and inability of extended burning period.
Someone has introduced the installation of a lamp inside the hollow of a pumpkin lighting fixture, replacing the combustible substance. That would reduce the aforementioned risk of a fire, meanwhile, it kills the realistic effects of a real flame, as well as the fun in a pumpkin lighting fixture.
In view of seeking possible improvement, the invention provides an improved pumpkin lighting fixture, producing realistic burning-flame effects, with due consideration of safety and amusement in application. The primary objective of the invention is to provide a pumpkin lighting fixture, using a lighting mechanism inside the pumpkin lighting fixture to produce realistic burning-flame effects, with effective control of the shape or burning time of the flame simulated by lamps, therefore, it is safe and convenient in use.
According to the present invention, the pumpkin lighting fixture comprises a pumpkin-shaped housing, and a lighting mechanism that is installed inside the housing. The lighting mechanism is composed of a lamp carrier, a fan, and a battery box, which are jointly assembled in a round depression of a base. The battery accommodated in the battery box supplies power required for the lighting performance. On the lamp carrier is a plurality of LED lamps and a woven fabric that is cut in the shape of a flame. The LED projects light on the woven fabric. The fan has an air outlet that is aligned with the woven fabric, to blow air on the fabric and make it bellow.
The lighting mechanism can achieve the anticipated objective by presenting realistic burning-flame appearance, and meanwhile providing safety in application of the pumpkin lighting fixture.